Cadet Burns
Francois Modiere Burns was born on 7/19 6E 251 in Paris, The New Order. He was a famous slars racer for the lay mainze grand pricks. He married General Pumpkin Spice during the Second Galactic War, and now is engaged to General Bloody Wanker. History Francois always loved the idea of racing. Francois put it to himself as a kid to win the 24 days at Le Manes, a race that starts on Lenus on the original Le Manes Racetrack in which the drivers spend 23 days building up momentum and eventually slingshot around the moon to land at the Bareback Monument on Jool. Burns joined the race in 6E 265, and won his first year. The next year, he was offered a sponsorship from New Break Cola, the largest cola company based from Lenus. Burns won every single race using New Break Powered engines. He was the most elite pilot, and was recruited by the GFE in 6E 280 because they needed pilots. He was promoted to Cadet by 6E 287, and would be an important asset to the Empire. Second Galactic War Cadet Burns played a major role within the war. Burns was the pilot for the General Pumpkin Spice. The two married shortly after meeting. The pilot was a part of escorting high-value cargo to Cyra in a semi-destroyed but retrofitted Death March. He had no problem with it until it hit Cyra's atmosphere, where it crash landed. Burns then was almost captured but escaped with Spice and the cargo. He successfully made the delivery. Then he helped Davin interrogate Ethel. On Cyra, he got a new Death March, and was ordered to guard the site above the marker. The ship he requisitioned was shortly destroyed by a PCL convoy. While he did everything in his power to stop the invaders, the turrets stopped working, and he watched his husband Spice die from the PCL ship. Burns was devastated and attempted suicide by diving into the surface of Cyra but instead landed on a conveniently placed mattress. Burns was shortly stationed with the General Wanker as his pilot. Wanker just so happened to be gay, but they didn't hook up until after Burns went to the Afterlife club on Hematitans base Alpha to grief. There the two met, and had a 5 day long tantric sex session. Burns then was stationed between Amber Rose and Lenus in a clothar with Wanker. Their mission was to scout out the planet for a marker because Smoker gave them information about one. They had very important documents aboard. Bladefury shortly warned the crew about an incoming attack. Burns had to grab documents and leave the clothar while it was destroyed by the SabreCorps new ship. Burns went with wanker and got themselves stationed aboard the Starfiend base for a while before their next mission. During Davin Hue's rebellion towards the end when the PCL and Davin raided the base, Burns helped out and slaughtered 15 military personnel in his section of the base. Francois later flew a ship with his crew to Jool to gather up for the big final battle. Burns was in the meeting for the final battle, and was told to pilot a death march commanded by Wanker. His ship was one of the final ones in the battle. He ended his ship's life by crashing it into the PCL mother ship, it is unknown whether Burns died or not. Category:Galactic Federation Empire Category:Characters